Christmas Love
by winglessanagel
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head. Kagome sings a song dedicated to Sesshoumaru. Hope you like it. Please read and review !


I stared him in the eye. I had no idea of what he would say when I was done or if he'd say anything at all. So instead I continued to sing.

He was 6'3, with a strong build. He had long silver hair, and golden eyes that shone so bright during the night that they could cut through the darkness. He had high cheekbones, and a sharp Grecian nose.

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I don't want a lot for Christmas

There is just one thing I need

And I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I don't need to hang my stocking

There upon the fireplace

Santa Claus won't make me happy

With a toy on Christmas day

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you

I won't ask for much this Christmas

I won't even wish for snow

And I, I just wanna keep on waiting

Underneath the mistletoe

I won't make a list and send it

To the north pole for st. nick

I won't even stay awake

To hear those magic reindeer click

Cause I just want you here tonight

Holding onto me so tight

What more can I do

Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you

All the lights are shining

So brightly everywhere

And the sound of childrens'

Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing

I hear those sleigh bells ringing

Santa wont you bring me

The one I really need

Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas

This is all I'm asking for

I just wanna see my baby

Standing right outside my door

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

Baby, all I want for Christmas is you

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

When I was done, everybody started clapping. I left the stage and went over to my friends. He was sitting there next to his girlfriend Kagura. I went over and sat down next to my brother, Bankoutsou.

"Wow! Kagome that was great," my best friend Sango announced.

"Yeah, why did you choose that song?" asked Kouga, "Is it meant for me? 'Cause you know all you have to do is ask me out and I'll agree." His girlfriend, and Sango's cousin, Ayame, slapped him across the face.

"Anyway, I have to go home now," I told them, trying to change the subject.

"Why are you going?" asked my sister Kikyo.

"I'm tired, that's all." I turned to look at him. Sesshoumaru still kept staring at me. _He's been doing that since I came back to the table._ I turned away and blushed a little.

"Well…okay, but be careful on your way home, okay?" warned Ayame.

"Okay, I will." I got my purse and coat. "Well, bye guys."

"Bye!" everyone yelled except Sesshoumaru. I got up and left the club.

sksksksksksksksksksk

I watched her walk out of the club. I noticed how her hips swayed with every step she took and the swish of her hair. For about five minutes I listened to all my friends talk about her singing voice and school the next day. After about five minutes, I got up, planning to follow her. My idiot-of-a-brother started talking, but I ignored him and walked out of the club. I saw her walking in the park across the street. I ran up to her, but didn't speak.

She took the usual way to her house. It was a trail that lead to a bridge, which crosses a small river in the middle of the park. She was humming the song that she sang.

Suddenly, she slipped on a piece of ice. I caught her before she fell to the ground.

sksksksksksksksksksk

I was walking across the bridge when, all of a sudden, I slipped. I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the floor. However, a set of strong arms caught me.

When I opened my eyes, blue met gold. After a few seconds, I looked away…blushing. My heart started beating faster and I was sure that he could hear it. Then, I felt his lips on mine.

sksksksksksksksksksk

When she opened her eyes, gold met blue. I saw so many so many emotions flash through them. After a few seconds, she looked away…blushing.

She looked so cute and vulnerable like that. I searched her face and my eyes landed on her lips.

They were a rosy pink and looked so soft. I couldn't resist myself and I kissed her. Her eyes widened in realization, and then closed as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

After a few seconds we parted for air. She looked flustered and had a light sheen of sweat on her brow. I looked her in the eye.

"Kagome," I began, "I've liked you since the day in the seventh grade when you walked into class as the new girl and fell on your way to your seat. Since that day, I haven't been able to keep my mind off of you. You're always in my thoughts."

I took a deep breath and said, "Kagome Higurashi, I love you." I heard her gasp. I was sure that she wasn't expecting that.

"Sesshoumaru, I love you too."

With that we kissed again, but it was our first love kiss.

AN. Well I hope you enjoyed my little Christmas snippet. I wrote this long ago so it might not be that great. Please review! :)


End file.
